If I'm your Elephant
by ModernFamFics
Summary: Haley admits her true feelings to a "sleeping" Andy. Andy hears it all but doesn't know how to go about it. He still loves Beth but Haley is slowly creeping into his heart. Will Haley and Andy get together and come over there little bump? Only if Andy is willing to take the shot to get the elephant.


_**New story from me guys :) This one is different, based on the Modern Family's S6E17. I hope you enjoy. – ModernFamFics**_

"_If I'm your elephant, you have a shot. That's what I'm trying to say dummy." _The words rung in his head as Andy saw the hospital door close slowly. He felt his heart ping a bit but he wasn't sure what that feeling meant exactly. Beth was right next to him and here was Andy, possibly wanting the elephant. But to Andy, the penguin was just as good, or is it? He was confused and lost with it all. Andy loved being friends with Haley, she turned out to be a great person. Andy really didn't know if he wanted more than that but the words sat in his head and it really bothered him a lot.

"Oh my god, Andy. You're awake." Beth said as her body fully turned to her somewhat loopy boyfriend. She tried her best to give him a hug but ultimately failed. She giggled lightly and decided to give him a kiss on the head.

"I'm awake and really happy to see you." Andy replied, loving the sight of his girlfriend. "I'm glad you came, Beth. I've missed you." Andy said honestly, he did miss her… A lot. He was in love with her and he was head over heels, the only issue is, someone is getting in the way and he is doing nothing about it.

"I missed you too, sweetie. I'm sorry I couldn't make the carnival." Beth took a seat in the chair that was closest to the bed. She took her hand and stroked his hair gently, looking at him with soft eyes. "You know I wanted to be there."

"I know, babe. I understand. You're busy." Andy said with a small smile playing on his lips. He loved when she stroked his hair, it always felt nice. "I'm just glad you're here now." Andy admitted, his eyes meeting Beth's.

"Yeah… Anyway, how have you been? The coast guard has been pretty lonely. I miss my big teddy bear." Beth said with a giggle leaving her lips, her eye's also finding his.

"I've been great, really. I mean, you not being here really stinks but I made some great friends and I have a new job." Andy said nice and proud, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, Andy that's wonderful. What do you do?" Beth asks in pure curiosity.

"I'm an assistant realtor for Phil Dunphy. He is the best mentor anyway can ask for. He is Haley's dad." Andy explained, knowing that he has had talked to Beth about Haley all of the time, maybe a little too much but he could care less, she really was a good friend.

"That's great! And Haley your friend? That Haley?" Beth asked, her hand slowly moving away from Andy's hair.

"Yep. That Haley. She actually set me up to work with her dad which wa.." Andy was stopped abruptly by the room door opening slowly. A small, pretty nurse walked in.

"Hi, I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow at eight in the morning." The nurse said as sweet as can be.

"Oh.. Okay." Beth replied turning her attention back to Andy. "Andy, sweetie." Beth took his hand gently. "I'm headed back to Utah tonight. I meant to tell you but ever since you got checked into the hospital I just didn't have the time. I'm sorry." Andy took it in for a minute, bringing himself to a nod. He was upset that she was leaving but in the back of his mind, the thought of spending more time with Haley crept in.

"It's okay, Beth. I get it, I do. Will I see you soon?" Andy asks, gripping her hand gently.

"Yes, in a few months. I'll keep in touch like always." Beth replied, planting a soft kiss to Andy's lips. She got up and grabbed her things, smiling at her boyfriend. "Be good. I love you." She grins and walks past the nurse, the nurse following her out, shutting the door behind them.

"I love you too…" Andy said half heartily, sighing softly at the words that left his mouth. Andy turned over in his bed, closing his eyes to see if he could sleep off what he was feeling.

**Meanwhile at the Dunphy home**

Haley sat at the kitchen table, her mind in thought. She sat silently, staring at nothing. Haley thought about what she said, knowing that she meant every bit of it. Haley definitely now knows that Beth is real and is with Andy. But her feelings only grew stronger for him and that's what felt weird about it. As Haley sat in thought, Claire walked in whistling that catchy closet tune. Claire saw her daughter and raised an eyebrow, taking a quick seat next to her.

"Hey, Haley." Claire said, nudging her shoulder. "What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be texting or something?" Haley shook her head slowly, her eyes meeting her mother.

"No. I'm just thinking about stuff." Haley said, smiling softly at her mother.

"Oh! What are you thinking about?" Claire asked in a high pitch voice, the type of voice she used when she gets really excited.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about everything." Haley said, keeping it quick and very blunt.

"Oh well, that's not being very specific, is it?" Claire says, trying to find an answer.

"No. Not very specific." Haley stood up and walked away from her mom, not really wanting to talk to her at all about what she was really thinking. Haley headed up stairs, skipping that broken one of course. She went up into her bedroom where Alex was already. She jumped onto her bed, taking out her phone.

"What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at Grandpa's?" Alex asks, turning away from the paper she was working on.

"Yeah but Andy got rushed to the hospital-," Haley was quickly cut off by Alex.

"What? Hospital? What for?" Alex asked, standing from her chair.

"He had appendicitis. He is okay now, the surgery was successful." Haley smiles as she starts to text away to Andy.

_Hey Andy, just wanted to see how you were feeling. You fell asleep on me! Lol. Guess the drugs got to ya ;) *sent*_

"Oh, good. Glad he is alright, dad would hate to lose the help." Alex chuckled, getting back to her lengthy paper.

"Dad just needs help in general." Haley rolls her eyes, laying her head on her pillow. Alex gave no reply and started to type away. Haley closed her eyes and dozed off into a deep sleep.

_**Alright guys, there is chapter 1! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but this is a start :) Leave a review and I hope you enjoy! - ModernFamFics**_


End file.
